We Are Alike in More Ways Than One
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Two identical boys arrive at Kinkow at about the same time. One, is a previous king. One, is a present musician. What will happen when the musician wants a taste of the king's life? Will the king be okay with it? What will their girlfriends think? What about the king's brother? Find out all this and more in "We Are Alike in More Ways Than One."
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Alike in More Ways Than One**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again. I need to stop writing new stories, but I have problems with not multitasking. Oh well, so this idea I got from a story of **

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva's. Her story is called My Twin. So as I said there will be some similarities. So I credit this idea to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva! Oh, and this takes place after Brady left, but Boz never came. **

Oliver POV:

I looked down from the balloon. "Hey, is it really necessary to fly by balloon? Why not take a boat or a plane?"

The buff guard that had taken me stared at me. "You've asked that before. And I told you, we have to follow the air currents." He then glanced at Lilly. "And who is this, my king? Why do I have to take her too?"

I glared at him. "I have to have someone as backup! You freak me out… What's your name?"

The guard scowled at me. "I'm Mason, your majesty. But you already know that!" He growled.

I shook my head. "I really don't. And why do you keep acting like I'm royalty?"

He sighed. "Because you ARE!"

"Whoa! This island is awesome! Look, Olly-Pop!" Lilly squealed.

I gasped. "Wow, you're right Lilly-Pop!" I answered.

Mason flinched. "Olly-Pop? Lilly-Pop? What's with the pet names?"

I rose my eyebrows. "Well, we've been dating for a year. I guess it just comes with it."

Suddenly, he looked furious. "WHAT?! YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MY BABY GIRL?"

I gulped. "Um… No, I don't believe I know your baby girl! Please don't hurt me!" I squeaked.

Mason was about to retort when he saw we were about to land. "We'll discuss this later, Brady."

"Who's Brady?" I asked.

Just as I did so, we touched down. Immediately, a brunette ran up to me. "Brady?" She hugged me, then proceeded to slap me. "You jerk! Why did you leave? I missed you!" She laid her lips on mine and kissed me.

I pulled away. "Stop, whoever you are, stop. I have a girlfriend."

"A very unhappy girlfriend!" Lilly shrieked. She jumped at the girl who whipped a machete out.

"Oh, you want to go there?" The brunette asked, irritated.

Just then, a dark skinned boy came rushing in. "Hey, guess what? Brady's coming back tomorrow!"

He spotted me. "Brady? But on Skype you said tomorrow…"

"Who's Brady? My name's Oliver. I don't know any of you guys!"

The boy looked confused. "Okay… Then take off your shirt!"

I stared at him. "Um, no thank you. I have confidence issues, and…"

Lilly ripped my shirt off. The boy walked around me and looked at my back. "Nope. Not Brady. No Kinkow Swirl." He walked back to my front. "Hey, bro. I'm Boomer. That girl, the crazy one with the machete? Yeah, that's Mikayla."

Mikayla seemed mortified. "Oh my… You're not Brady?"

I shook my head. "No."

She blushed bright red. "I am so sorry!" She dropped the machete and ran over to Lilly. "I am SO SORRY! I didn't know he was your boyfriend! I thought he was my… almost boyfriend."

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Okay, but I've got my eyes on you!"

Mikayla nodded. "Fair enough."

I slept on the throne that night, since Boomer said it would confuse him if I slept in Brady's bed.

The Next Day, Still Oliver POV:

I woke up about noon. Yawning, I got off the throne. I heard a bunch of yelling coming from the plaza. I saw a boy in a hot air balloon. He had black hair, brown eyes, was medium height, and was intensely looking at me. He got out of the balloon and walked straight past Mikayla. She gasped, before looking at the ground dejectedly. I kinda felt bad for her. The boy, Brady I presume, strutted right up to me. "Dude." He said, sounding confused. "You look just like me…"


	2. Tricky Tricky!

**Chapter 2- Tricky Tricky!**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! Thanks to the people that didn't review, but still read it! And thanks to those of you who are reading it now! And to those who never read or reviewed? Well, you don't even know I didn't thank you in this! Lol!**

Brady POV:

"Dude…" I said in utter confusion. "You look just like me!"

He stared at me. "So, you must be the Brady everyone is confusing me for?"

I nodded. "And you must be… Wait, who are you?"

He laughed. "My name is Oliver. This is Lilly. We came here because your crazy friend kidnapped us!" He glared at Mason.

"Oh, he must've thought you were me. How did he find you?" I was even more confused.

"He saw me on TV performing with my band, and thought I was his 'king.' Which I'm not." Oliver replied.

I smirked. "Yeah, that would be me. Hey, you're a musician? So am I! I play guitar and the flute… But, I don't really care for the flute!"

Oliver chuckled. "Sweet! I play guitar. I'm like, a great singer too. Except I never realized it because I was living in the shadow of my friend Miley."

"Yeah, she was Hannah Montana!" Lilly blurted. "But, she stopped."

I was amazed. "Dude, that's sick! You wanna go play some guitar?"

Oliver grinned. "Okay, I'm game!"

We rushed up to my room. Oliver was in awe. "Whoa…" He gasped. "You have a POOL TABLE? And this view is so cool! Man…" He said thoughtfully. "I wish I was a king…"

He seemed to get an idea. "And maybe I could be." He beamed as he looked at me. I widened my eyes and looked at him.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I had a mixture of horror, and excitement in my voice.

He slowly nodded. "I have that same shirt. And we're already wearing the same skinny jeans!"

He rushed out of the room, and came back looking absolutely identical to me. Black skinny jeans, black V-neck, with white Nikes. He slyly smiled. "Wanna mess with some people's heads?"

"Let's do this!"

Mikayla POV:

I grimaced when I saw Brady come down the stairs followed by… Brady? "Oh boy… You two are wearing the same outfit!" I figured I would pick Brady out with some trivia. Little did I know, Brady had filled Oliver in on his life. And Oliver had done the same.

"Hey, Kayla." They said together.

"Not funny guys." I said glaring at them. "Okay… You on the right. What was the first thing you said to me?"

"I'm Brady… And you're hot." He answered. "You were digging me."

"So, you're Oliver!" I grinned at the Brady on the left.

He smirked. "You sure? Better quiz me too."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay…"

Lilly pushed me aside. "I'll quiz the one on the right too, because if this one's Oliver, he'll know it and that one won't."

"Good plan." I agreed.

"Okay, you on the right. What are you afraid of, because of your aunt?"

He shivered. "Gum…"

Lilly looked astounded.

"Nice try, Lilly-Pop." They both said.

Boomer came down and grinned. "I've got this." He whispered. "Well," He shouted. "If neither of you is Oliver, then I guess this pretty thing is up for the taking?" He pretended to go to kiss Lilly.

"STOP IT!" They both yelled in synch.

Boomer seemed astonished. "Wow, you guys are good… Too good. You on the left, are you a robot clone of my brother?"

"No, Boom. I am your brother." He raised his eyebrows.

"So am I." One on the right agreed.

Boomer threw his hands up. "No clue." He stormed out of the room.

They both smiled. "Give up?" They were gloating silently.

"Yes, I give up…" Lilly and I said resignedly.

"Sweet. So we'll tell you if Mikayla…" The one on the right began.

"Admits she loves…" The one on the left continued.

"ME. In other words, Brady." They said together.

I opened my mouth. "No!"

They shrugged. "Then I'm afraid we can't help you." The left one said.

"Why don't we just take off their shirts?" Lilly eagerly asked.

"Um… YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" The right one screamed.

"Every man for himself!" The left one hollered.

We pinned the left one down. "Wait!" He insisted. "I'll tell you. I'm Brady."

"What?" Right one, or I guess Oliver, said. "No, I'm Brady!"

"No you're not, poser! It's me!" He looked me in the eyes. "Come on, Kayla. You know it's me. This happened with the plant incident. I'll say what I said then: You can machete me, but you can never machete our love!"

I faltered. "I believe you."

Oliver looked infuriated. "Nuh-uh! I'm Brady!"

"It's over Olly-Pop!" Lilly grabbed his arm. "Let's go."


	3. Signed up to Sing

**Chapter 3- Signed up to Sing**

**A/N: All right, so there may not be Oliver or Brady point of view for a while. That's just because it ruins the mystery of who is who. Thanks for reading!**

Lilly POV:

I smiled at my boyfriend. He was so cute. He had a charming smile, and I couldn't help but notice the way his brown eyes sparkled. His black hair was combed just so it would stay out of his eyes. I loved the haircut he had gotten to be in the band. He didn't seem disappointed about being kidnapped. It appeared he enjoyed it here. I liked it here too. He hadn't talked the whole time we had been watching the sunset. We had just left the castle, and he had been absolutely silent ever since.

"Ollie?" I asked, tugging on his arm. "You okay?"

He turned to face me. What I saw in his eyes surprised me. There was envy, anger and… regret.

"Lilly." He said in a very upset tone. "Please… I don't really feel like talking. It's just… No one believes me."

I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Ollie! You call tell me anything! I will always believe my Olly-pop!"

He sighed. "I know. But that's the problem."

I was shocked and a little hurt. "Okay… Well," I said, anxiously trying to repair our bond, "what if we were to go on a date tomorrow? I feel like we're too distant with each other lately."

He made eye contact. "You have no idea. But okay. I'll go on a date with you." He made it sound as if it was a chore.

I sniffled. "Okay. Tomorrow at eight? We could have a picnic in the plaza!"

" In the plaza?" He sounded excited. " 'Kay! It's a date!" He grinned, and rushed off. I was confused but called after him anyways.

"Bye, Ollie!"

Boomer POV:

I eyed Brady suspiciously. He was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. Every now and then he would look around and say: "Wow."

I glared at him. Having heard Oliver talking in the plaza I made a plan. "So Oliver's going on a date with Lilly tomorrow."

He looked up, startled. "WHAT? I mean, that's cool. Not like I care. It's his girlfriend."

I smirked. "Maybe you should take Mikayla on a date." I suggested slyly.

He blushed. "UM…. I'm too nervous, bro. She doesn't like me!"

"Really?" I asked innocently. "Well, I think she does. She kissed Oliver. She thought he was you."

"She did?" He fidgeted. "So she likes me?"

I lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. "NO. SHE LIKES BRADY. MY BROTHER, BRADY! NOT SOME PSYCHOTIC SINGER TRYING TO PASS AS HIM!"

He stared at me. "Boom. Please let go. I think you broke my butt!"

I let him go, but continued to scowl. "I still don't trust you!"

He looked at me. "Dude, come on. We're brothers. I know you know it's me! We are in this together. Do you really think I would let some freaky musician take my place? I just left, and I'm NOT making that mistake again!"

I blinked. "Well… Okay… But… I need to tell you something…"

He squinted suspiciously. "Boom, what did you do?"

"I sort of signed Oliver and you up for the Sing-Off tomorrow. I wanted to prove you were my bro. I would know your singing voice! I mean, you're my brother. So, uh, good luck!"

Mikayla POV:

I saw Oliver talking to Lilly. "Hey, Oliver! I heard you and Brady are competing in the competition tomorrow! I'm super excited! I'm going against Lilly!"

He turned to Lilly panicked. "But… Lil, you can't… Well… you can't sing…"

She laughed. "Don't worry, Ollie! I've been practicing. Miley taught me. She gave me private lessons for three years!"

"Oh. Good luck then." Suddenly, he turned to me, stricken. "Kayla, did you just say _**I **_was singing tomorrow?"

"Mmm-hmm." I answered absentmindedly.

"Who signed me up?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Boomer." I replied.

He gasped. "I. Can. Not. Believe. HIM!"

"Why Ollie?" Lilly sounded concerned. "You love to sing! You are in a band!"

He glared at the castle. "Listen. I'm really not. I'll tell you tomorrow. I have to go have a talk with a certain King!"

I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Oliver. You aren't allowed anywhere in the castle but the plaza, throne room, and guest room. Standard procedure for guests."

He slumped his shoulders. "Of course it is. Come on, Lil. Let's go."


	4. The Sing-Off

**Chapter 4- The Sing-Off**

**A/N: I have nothing to say. How unlike me! I do not own Pair of Kings. Or any of the songs I feature in this story.**

No POV:

"Hello, I'm Rachel Retpa! I'll be the host tonight for your Kinkowan Sing-Off! We'll start off with Oliver Oken against our own King Brady Parker! The winner will compete against the winner of the match against Lilly Truscott and Mikayla Makoola! Let's get ready to SING!"

Rachel stepped back to reveal two boys wearing the same outfit. A black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and red Converse with black laces. The only difference is that one wore a crown. They glared at each other.

"I can't believe you, Oken." The one without a crown said.

The one with a crown looked confused. "But, you're Oken!"

"Okay, first up… Oliver Oken!" There were a lot of boos from the crowd.

"You heard them. Go on up, Oliver!" No crown said.

Crown rolled his eyes. "Just go Oken."

No crown seemed to think about it. "Fine. I guess I'm Oliver Oken. I'll be singing my new song, Because You Live.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heartIt's the end of the world in my mindThen your voice pulls me back like a wake up callI've been looking for the answerSomewhereI couldn't see that it was right thereBut now I know what I didn't knowBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyIt's alright, I survived, I'm alive againCuz of you, made it through every stormWhat is life, what's the use if you're killing timeI'm so glad I found an angelSomeoneWho was there when all my hopes fellI wanna fly, looking in your eyesBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyBecause you live, I liveBecause you live there's a reason whyI carry on when I lose the fightI want to give what you've given me alwaysBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has everything I need to surviveBecause you live, I live, I live"

Everyone cheered. Lilly yelled. "That's my boyfriend!"

Oliver shook his head. "No, this song wasn't for you Lilly. It was for Mikayla."

Everyone gaped at him, except for Lilly. She burst into tears. Mikayla peered at him. "Brady?"

Just as Oliver was going to respond, when Rachel interrupted. "That was Oliver Oken. Next up, Brady Parker!"

Brady stepped up and nervously looked at Lilly and then Mikayla. "Actually… that was Brady. I'm Oliver. This song is for Lilly as an apology for lying about who I am." He tossed the crown to the real Brady and began to sing.

Pictures fade and escalades you drive away I'm fallingDown into the pavementFrom those accusations that your making' so aggravatingBut your mistaken down down downRockin' I will be rockin' with myselfRockin' I will be rockin' with myselfYou are the light you are the light baby you are the reasonI'm going crazyI think I know just why you're from above come back my loveYou are the feeling good when I wake up you are the one that brought the badBreak up I was the one who had to be so tough come back my loveNo one by my side no bonnie I'm just Clyde cruisin' in my empty rideBumpin' music while I drive but but but baby I wasn't actingShady I need you here to save me come back and be my ladyRockin' I willBe rockin' with myselfRockin' I will be rockin' with myselfWhy did you have to go so far why did you leave me in the darkI thought this was supposed to last let's rewind and roll it backWhy did you have to go so far why did you leave me in the darkI thought this was supposed to last let's rewind and roll it backCome back my love come back my love

Lilly teared up. "Oh, Olly-Pop!"

Oliver sighed in relief. "Oh, Lilly-Pop!"

They hugged.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, I've consulted our judges. The winner of this round is… Brady Parker!"

Everyone burst into applause.

Rachel then added. "The REAL Brady. Now, It's Lilly Truscott's turn. Go ahead Lilly!"

Lilly got up on stage and giggled. "Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott! I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote. It's about my Olly-Pop! It's called: You Are The Only One.

Forever is a long time, I'm not gonna lieIs that a promise you can make?Are we in the right place at the wrong time?Right now I really need some spaceTogether on the front lineLook me in the eye and tell it straight to my faceAre we gonna work it out or pack it in?I guess this is the chance we take'Cause you are the only one that gets meKnows me, feels me, has meAnd you are the only oneWho's close enough to drive me crazyFrustrate me, complicate meMake it harder than it needs to beBut the things that you do and the things that you sayMake me wanna stayEverything is alright some of the timeAre we going through a phase?Are we moving too fast, going too slow?Am I just afraid to make mistakes?I wanna keep it real now and don't make a soundI wanna see it in your eyesAre we gonna shake it up or knock it down?{ From: .net }But deep inside I know that we'll survive'Cause you are the only one that gets meKnows me, feels me, has meAnd you are the only oneWho's close enough to drive me crazyFrustrate me, complicate meMake it harder than it needs to beBut the things that you do and the things that you sayMake me wanna stayThrough the ups and downs I doI just wanna be with youWe're through'Cause you are the only one that gets meKnows me, feels me, has meAnd you are the only oneWho's close enough to drive me crazy'Cause you are the only one that gets meKnows me, feels me, has meAnd you are the only oneWho's close enough to drive me crazyFrustrate me, complicate meMake it harder than it needs to beBut the things that you do and the things that you sayMake me wanna stayBut the things that you do and the things that you sayMake me wanna stay"

Oliver yelled, "Go Lilly!" As the whole audience began to break into applause.

Rachel nodded. "Truly spectacular. Now, Mikayla Makoola, show your stuff!"

Mikayla took a big breath and began, "I wrote this one a while ago. It's about someone special to me. I hope you like it. I call it 'Could it Be.'

I know we've been friends foreverBut now I think I'm feeling something totally newAnd after all this time I opened up my eyesNow I see you were always with meCould it be you & INever imaginedCould it be suddenly I'm fallin' for youCould it be you were right here beside me and I never knewCould it be that it's true thatIt's you and it's youIt's kinda funny you were always nearBut who would ever thought we'd end up hereAnd every time I need you, you've been there for meNow it's clear I've been waiting for youCould it be you & INever imaginedCould it be suddenly I'm fallin' for youCould it be you were right here beside me and I never knewCould it be that it's true thatIt's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our livesI can see it in your eyesAnd it's real, and it's trueIt's just me and youCould it be that it's youCould it be you & INever imaginedCould it be suddenly I'm fallin' for youCould it be you were right here beside me and I never knewCould it be that it's true thatIt's you and it's youOh it's you."

Rachel signaled to her cameras. "That's a wrap! Tomorrow, it'll be announced who won this round! Then will come the final show! Thank you Kinkow!"

**A/N: Please, review saying whether you want it to be Mikayla or Lilly against Brady! Thank you. I'll update after I've gotten at least three votes. If it's a tie, then we'll do a three-way sing-off! Thank you Earth!**


	5. Duh-RAAAAAMA!

**Chapter 5- Duh-RAAAAMA!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a while! After an incredibly long wait I present: CHAPTER FIVE!**

No POV-

"Hi, I'm Rachel Retpa back for our Kinkowan Sing-off! The votes are in and it has been decided. The person competing against King Brady is…. Drum roll please… Lilly Truscott!"

Lilly screamed and began to jump up and down. "I won, I won, I won, I won, I won! In your face Makoola!" She pointed at Mikayla and began to laugh. "Hahahahaha!"

Mikayla widened her eyes, surprised at the other girl's behavior. She glared at Lilly, obviously not sure how to react. Her small, delicate hands curled into fists. One of them drifted to her machete and got a firm grip on the hilt. Brady and Oliver both gulped.

"Um… Sweetie?" Oliver asked tenderly. "I think it would be in your best interests to stop bragging now…"

Lilly stared at him, her slight tantrum forgotten. "What? Why?"

Brady cleared his throat and pointed at Mikayla who looked very angry.

"OH…" Lilly's expression turned to one of fear and regret. "Sorry Mikayla…" She muttered.

"It's okay." Mikayla's tone indicated that it was not okay. "I probably would have done the same thing."

Brady placed a firm hand on Mikayla's shoulder. "No you wouldn't have. You're much too nice for that." He scowled at Oliver.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You insulting my Lilly-Pop?" Oliver stepped in front of Lilly protectively.

"No. I'm just saying that she was being pretty rude, don't ya think?" Brady challenged.

Oliver took a step towards Brady. "No, I don't."

"Well I do." Brady insisted, stepping in front of Mikayla.

"Oh you wanna go there?" Oliver asked, clearly bluffing.

Brady bluffed back. "Yeah, I do!"

They got in each other's faces and engaged in a rowdy slap fight. They both fought basically the same way: Like a wimp. Lilly and Mikayla rolled their eyes.

"Boys." Lilly said, shaking her head.

Mikayla laughed. "I know, right?"

Rachel walked over to the two scrawny boys. She tried to push them apart, but when that didn't work, she tried a different approach.

"BRADY, OLIVER. SHUT IT!"

The two look-a-likes stopped their senseless bickering to stare at Rachel. "Don't hurt us!" They squeaked.

"I'm not going to hurt you idiots unless Brady doesn't get on stage!" She growled.

Brady gaped at Rachel before rushing towards the stage. "Okay, I'm going! Don't maul me!"

He hopped on stage. Clearing his throat, he tugged on his collar. He reached for the mic and took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Brady and I guess I'll be singing for you. Kinkow, are you ready to rock? I'll be singing a song I wrote for a very special lady." He winked at Mikayla. "We just recently realized we had a connection, or at least I did. So I figured it was a chance to… Celebrate!"

The crowded roared it's approval as he began.

"I see you and me

Cruisin' down the freeway in my AMG

Top back with my muffler screamin' look at me

I like my subs to hit that high velocity

Tonight's gonna be

Tonight you're gonna see.

Lovin' and laughin'

This night isn't over

Let's keep on dancing and when we get older

We could be

That's what I see, I see you and me

Tonight's gonna be

Tonight you're gonna see

Let's celebrate

And throw our cares away

Let's celebrate

Celebrate today

Let's celebrate

And throw our cares away

Let's celebrate

Celebrate

I see me and you

Doin' whatever, that's what want to do

Hands on the wheel baby, just keep me close to you

No matter which way we go we can't lose

Tonight's gonna be

Tonight you're gonna see.

Lovin' and laughin'

This night isn't over

Let's keep on dancing and when we get older

We could be

That's what I see, I see you and me

Tonight's gonna be

Tonight you're gonna see

Let's celebrate

And throw our cares away

Let's celebrate

Celebrate todayLet's celebrate and throw our cares awayLet's celebrate

Celebrate

Let's celebrate

And throw our cares away

Let's celebrate

Celebrate todayLet's celebrate and throw our cares awayLet's celebrate

Celebrate

Feelin' doesn't stop no, it's never gonna stop no

Feelin' doesn't stop no, it's never gonna stop no

Yup right now, it's going down, let me tell you what we're all about

Dance dance, get that chance

Shake those pants, do that dance

Jump jump, do that jump

Change that sound and make it funk

If you wanna jump, jump

We'll keep going to the sun comes up

Let's celebrate

And throw our cares away

Let's celebrate

Celebrate todayLet's celebrate and throw our cares awayLet's celebrate

Celebrate."

The crowd began to chant his name. "Brady, Brady, Brady!"

He grinned at Mikayla and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. They weren't tears of joy either. They were more like tears of anger. He jumped off the stage.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice melodic.

"Brady! You just went up there and totally acted like we're a couple. It's one thing when you're proving who you are. It's another when you just do it for fun! We're not a couple, Brady!" She yelled.

His eyes got big. "W-Well, no… but… I was hoping we could be."

Mikayla glared at him. "FORGET IT." She spun on her heel and marched off.

"What just happened?" Brady asked himself.

A voice appeared behind him. "I don't know Brady. I think all of Kinkow is asking that same question. But don't worry. She'll be hated by the whole island soon."

Brady whirled around and saw Rachel Retpa with a camera on her shoulder. She had recorded the whole thing.

"No, you can't air that!" He panicked.

"Too late." Rachel giggled. "It's live."

Brady stared into the camera. "NO. NO NO NO NO NO!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Lilly. "Enough of your drama. It's Truscott's turn!"

Lilly blushed and climbed onto stage. A stagehand was gazing at her affectionately. "Here's your mic Miss Truscott! Good luck!"

She giggled at the boy. He was about her age with the same color hair as her and beautiful eyes. One was army green with swirls of emerald and the other one was a deep sapphire with hints of sea blue. He was a good three inches taller than her.

"Thanks…?" She waited for him to say his name.

"Oh, uh, I'm Alex." He flashed her a mischievous grin and handed her the mic.

She took it and flashed him a sweet smile. Bounding onto stage, she began to talk in her typical chatterbox fashion.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott! It's really great to be here Kinkow, even though I really can't figure out why I'm here. I mean one moment I'm at my boyfriend's concert, and the next I'm being kidnapped by this HUGE man with GIANT muscles! And then-"

Oliver interrupted. "Lilly, sing!"

"Oh yeah!" She tried not to giggle at herself. "I'm singing a song originally sang by my best friend. It's called 'If We Were A Movie.' Every time I hear it I think of my WONDERFUL boyfriend! It brings me back to a time when he was dating another girl. You wouldn't believe my jealousy. Becca Weller going down!" She winked at Oliver.

Oliver was shocked. She had liked him since Becca? Wow… He flashed her a supporting thumbs-up.

She laughed. "Okay… guess I'll sing now."

The crowd clapped politely.

"Uh-oh. There you go again,

Talking cinematic.

Yeah you.

You're charming.

Got everybody starstruck.I know,

How you always seem to go

For the obvious, instead of me

Take a look and then you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy,

And I'd be the best friend,

That you'd fall in love with.

In the end, we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset.

Fade to black,

Show the names,

Play that happy song.

Uh-oh, when you call me

I can hear it your voice

Oh sure, you wanna see me

And tell me all about her

Oho, I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know that I should win

An Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy,

And I'd be the best friend,

That you'd fall in love with.

In the end, we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset.

Fade to black,

Show the names,

Play that happy song.

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in the sky

When we're together, it's forever

All day, yeah.

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like something more than in your eyes

Can you see it?We'd be amazing (We'd be amazing)

If we were a movie

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy,

And I'd be the best friend,

That you'd fall in love with.

In the end, we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset.

Fade to black,

Show the names,

Play that happy song."

The crowd erupted. Lilly smiled politely and curtsied. She hopped off the stage and landed in front of Oliver.

"So? What'd you think?" She asked, hopefulness in her voice.

Oliver just gaped at her. "You've like me since Becca?"

Lilly frowned. "Well yeah. Even before that, actually. I just didn't know you liked me back! We could have got together so much sooner! So how long have you liked me?" Her voice sounded chipper, as if she didn't realize how much damage that question would do.

Oliver scratched the back of his neck. "Well… Uh… We've been dating for a year, right?"

Lilly nodded. "Thirteen months."

"So, um… About thirteen months." He mumbled.

Lilly gasped. "Oliver, you didn't like me before we started dating?"

"No, I did! In…" He gulped. "Kindergarten through second grade…"

"You went for like ten years, not liking me?" Lilly yelled.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, yeah… But that's not important right? I like you now!"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Ollie! I wanted to know that the whole time it was mutual. I wanted to think that we were meant to be all along! If you didn't like me before, how do I know you like me now?"

"But I do!" He insisted. "You're being completely irrational!"

"Am I Oliver? How am I supposed to know? Answer me!" She demanded.

He glared at her. "You're supposed to trust that relationship, Lilly! If you can't then how are we going to stay together?"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME!" Lilly screamed. She quieted her voice to ask, "Oliver, I thought we had a connection! Didn't we? The WHOLE time?"

He hesitated which turned out to be his biggest mistake.

"OLIVER!"

He huffed. "Lilly! What do you want from me? Here, here, I'll be the kind of boyfriend you want. Yes DEAR, of course DEAR, whatever you say DEAR." He sassed.

"Oh ha-ha! You're acting like you're five!" She growled. "But at least when we were five you actually LIKED me!"

He gaped at her. "Seriously? Lilly you are overreacting!"

"OVERREACTING?" She asked in disbelief. "THAT'S IT! OLIVER OSCAR OKEN, YOU AND I ARE THROUGH!"

She ran away, leaving Oliver in her wake.

Rachel grinned and handed the camera off to a stagehand, Alex or something. She wanted to be in the spotlight, to take this opportunity to soak in the drama.

"Look at all this drama! Looks like our two FAVORITE couples are now laying tattered on the ground! Will they get back together? Or will Brady's heartbreak continue? Does Mikayla feel bad for killing the poor king's dreams on National TV? And what about Lolliver? Will Lilly realize that Oliver didn't do anything wrong? Will she come to her senses and apologize for overreacting? Or will Oliver be stuck in the hot seat, forced to apologize to his irrational girlfriend AGAIN? And, who won the Kinkowan Sing-Off? Find out all this and MORE next-time! I'm Rachel Retpa saying, Goodnight Kinkow!"

**A/N: What did you think? That was my longest chappie in ANY of my stories yet! Please, send a review saying who you'd like to win! Who knows, there may be another twist yet!**


	6. The MOST Important Author's Note EVER

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady. **

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty! **

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. I'm so sorry the update is taking so long, school has caught up to me. I will be posting this to my other stories, so be aware. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


End file.
